The Shuffled up Flock
by faxamianpuckabrinacass-yoji
Summary: Iggy   Ella? Fang   Max? The return of Lissa? Oh noes, potatoes! shuffle challenge.
1. Marry you

**Wow. I am on a roll with this writing stuff. Well, I have nothing better to do. So, I present thee with Le Defi shuffle. Which is French for the shuffle challenge. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Iggy: It starts at my toes, makes me crinkle my nose; wherever it goes I always know…**

**Clementine (me): HEY! Why are you singing my song! **

**Iggy: it's not yours**

**Clementine: It sure as heck is! It belongs to me! **

**Iggy: No it doesn't, and neither does my series. So ha!**

**Clementine: It's not your series. It's max's.**

**Iggy: Shut the front door, you son of a business man**

**Clementine: I'm a girl**

**Iggy: …**

**Enjoy!**

Marry you (glee cast)

Iggy laughed. In all his 23 years he had never been so happy. But maybe that was the booze talking. He had taken his girlfriend, whom he'd been dating for 9 years, to a bar to celebrate her 21st birthday. And maybe they had gone a little overboard. But Iggy didn't care.

He seized Ella in a passionate kiss. Then he knelt down on knee, took a deep breath, and said

"Ella. We've been dating for 9 years, and seen everything together. Well, you have. Not me so much. I love you. Will you marry me?"


	2. What the Hell

**Disclaimer: ix-nay on the owning-ay**

What the hell (Avril Lavigne)

Fang quirked a half-smile, pushing her over the edge.

"NICK! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOU! WHY WOULD YOU KISS HER IN FRONT OF ME! WHY? WE ARE DATING NOW. YOU DON'T GET TO KISS OTHER GIRLS!"

"Lissa, you are an uptight pig. I need to have some fun."

"Fun," Lissa said, her tone turning seductive, "I can do fun."

Fang leaned in for the kiss. Closer. Closer. And then-

He sidestepped, whipped out his wings, and flew away, smirking.

**Well, that was not as long as I would've liked. But whatever. **


	3. No one is Alone

**Disclaimer: I'm not putting in any more disclaimers in the story. I don't own. Get it? Got it? Good.**

No one is alone (Into the woods)

Tears dripped down max's face. She couldn't take it anymore. Why would Fang leave her? They were halfway to saving the world. So close. She tried to hold in her sobs, to be strong for the younger kids, but a strangled sob slipped out anyway.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Then there were tiny arms around her.

"It's ok, Max. You're not alone. You have the rest of us." Angel. "We're on your side Max. You are not alone. We love you, Max."

**Ok, so this is supposed to be after FANG. But I haven't actually read FANG. This is just what I heard from my friends. I also heard Angel turns traitor, but if that's true, disregard it, 'cause I just can't stand the thought.**


	4. I'm not that Girl

I'm not that girl (Wicked)

Lissa wasn't happy with Max. Lissa loved Fang! Why couldn't she have him? Oh yeah. 3. Stupid. Letters. M-A-X. Lissa loved him first…maybe. But did that stop the she-witch? No, Fang just _had _to choose Max. He loved her. He loved her bravery, her toughness, her prettiness. Lissa thought he liked her. Boys usually did. He was different. But maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was her. She just wasn't that girl.

**Wow, I'm seriously writing today. Too bad I have to wait to post it. :P **


	5. Call Me Maybe

**Good morning lovely reviewers! *Crickets* Oh yeah. No reviewers. Whatever. I will**

**keep posting anyway. FIGHT THE SYSTEM, MAN!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Clementine: since nobodyʼs reading this, I can not put a disclaimer on this and**

**not get sued, right?**

**Iggy: Nope! You have to disclaim**

**Clementine: Fine. I donʼt own Maximum Ride. Happy now?**

**Iggy: Nope! You have to say "I do not own the wonderful, hot, magniﬁcent,**

**amazing..."**

**Clementine: yeah, yeah whatever**

(Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen)

What was up with those girls? Couldnʼt they see that she was holding Fangʼs

hand? Apparently not. They kept slipping those little pieces of paper that annoyed Max so much. "Call me ;) 609-423-6892". "I just met you, but call me. 253-869-6890". "Youʼre hot. Call me. 426-769-7980." "This is crazy, but call me, maybe? 526-9064-684." She was sure they would all trade their souls for just one Fang Kiss. She told Fang one time when he was working at a kissing booth, but all he said was, "They might pay, for a kiss. But you get it for free."

**Well, I didnʼt like the end. But I didnʼt wanna make Fang seem like a manwhore,**

**sooo.**

**Iggy: Fang is a manwhore.**

**Clementine: Iggy, Shut your trap.**

**Iggy: You mean awesome, hot, amazing, sexy, Iggy.**

**Clementine: :-/**


	6. Drive By

**Nothing to say, moving on.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Clementine: Donʼt own**

**Max: No. I donʼt wanna see what would happen if you did.**

**Clementine: :P**

(Drive By - Train)

Was that Max? It looked like her, but no. It canʼt be. After I left, she left. She

moved as far away from me as she could. But was she really back? I wanted another

chance. I loved her. I would never leave her again. But would she have me back? I

didnʼt know. I wanted her back. We could ﬁnally be together. Raise the ﬂock together. This was for real. This was forever.

"Max?" I called. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock. "Max," I said, "Iʼm sorry. I love you. Iʼll never leave you again. I canʼt. I physically canʼt."

"You sound like Edward," she said, and I knew I was forgiven.

**Fang: you made me sound like Edward! For real!**

**Clementine. You read Twilight?**

**Fang: um...uh..well...uh...noooo?**

**Clementine: You do! Creepy. *shudders***

**Fang: Shuddup.**


	7. Eyes Open

**Yep, so I'm back. *****Trumpets and fanfare* and yes, this probably won't ever happen again, but I have nothing to say. So I'll skip to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Clementine: I have accepted it! I don't own!**

**The flock: *claps***

Eyes open (Taylor Swift)

Everybody was watching them. Jeb, the Director, the FBI, everyone. Waiting for the flock to be destroyed or captured. Watching how their lives were ruined. They could have been just children. Dreaming of flying, playing adventure games. All of a sudden it was real. Even for Angel, who was only six. They were surrounded. Surrounded by Erasers. But even worse than that. They were surrounded by people waiting for them to fail. Watching the flock split up. Nothing more than an experiment. That's all they were. And they always had to keep their eyes open. On guard. Never trusting. That's the lives kids had been forced to live. Just kids. Fighting real erases with sharp jabs and kicks, instead of using wooden swords and finger guns. Everybody was waiting and watching to see what would happen. Just an experiment. Not people. Objects. _Things. _Alone.

**Reviews would be nice. I thought the hunger games matched very nicely with Max Ride.**


	8. Somebody That I Used to Know

**I am posting so fast this week, aren't I? But I really wanna use my new computer, and since I have nothing else to do on it, I'll just update. :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Iggy: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! An update! It must me about mooooiiiiiii.**

**Clementine: Um, nope. It's about Maxie and Fangles!**

**Max and Fang: Don't call me that!**

**Clementine and Iggy: *snickers***

**Iggy: Look! They said it together!**

**Clementine: Awwww, how cute! 3 3 3**

**Max and Fang: Shut up! Hey! Stop that Max/Fang! Arrrrgh. **

**Clementine: *guffaws***

**Max and Fang: Shut. UP! Geez, at least you don't own us.**

**Clementine: Shut up. **

Somebody That I Used to Know (Gotye)

Max couldn't believe it. After all those years, Fang had thought it was okay to just come back into her life? He though he could just waltz back in as he had only been out to by some groceries? No. She had used to love Fang. She had been so happy with him. She thought he had been happy too. But now he was gone. And she was sad. So sad. They couldn't even have a normal breakup. He completely cut her off. As if it had never happened. So, now, when he was back, she didn't his love. He'd left with no way to contact her. He wasn't going to get back inside her circle. She had known him inside and out. But she didn't anymore. He was changed. The Fang she knew wouldn't have left her. Wouldn't have screwed her over that way. She couldn't deal with that. To him, they were nothing. He didn't care that he was breaking her heart. He just didn't care. And now, the tables were turned. She didn't care that he was back. He had become just someone that she used to know.

**Iggy: Geez, these are all so angsty! You need to write one about me! Then it would be fun!**

**Clementine: Yeah, yeah.**


	9. Part of Your World

**Disclaimer:**

**Nudge: Yay! Finally one about me! **

**Clementine: Yep. Now I think there's one about everyone. **

**Nudge: What about Angel? And Gazzy?**

**Clementine: Oh yeah. Meh, I'll get them next time. **

**Nudge: Anyway, she doesn't own**

Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid)

Nudge stared out the window. She saw chattering girls walking the streets down below, just a little older than she.

"Ooh!" One of them squealed. "Look at that purse."

"Cute," her friend replied. "If you're an elephant. You can do much better."

Her friends all laughed. Nudge sighed. Why couldn't she be like that? She just wanted to be like. To walk and laugh and talk with her friends. For she and Max and Angel to all go shopping together like that. She would give anything to be down there, giggling and trying on clothes. She wished she could know what it was like to be like. When was it her turn? She wished she was normal. Walking, laughing talking. She wished.

And she wanted to be part of that world.

**Iggy: You still need a non-angsty one about me.**


	10. I'll Be Missing You

**I'm back, but I'm sick. I don't own. Yada Yada**

(I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy)

It had been several months since Fang had left. I was im my room, lying in my bed. I guess you could say I just wasn't over his leaving. I missed the boy with every fiber of my being. Every time I was in the store and saw a pack of bacon, Fang's favorite food, I was reminded of him and it was like a knife right in my heart. Ouch.

Almost every thing I did reminded me of him somehow. Going shopping for clothes with Nudge and Angel because I saw the black outfits hanging on a rack out of the corner of my eye and thought it was. Trying to make a difficult decision, because I always used to turn to him.

But now he was gone, and I missed him so much. Sometimes, I would even hole up in my room, like now, and pray for him to come back. And I'm not a religious person. But I missed him so much, I just had to. Any little hope of him coming back I grabbed on to it.

Because my body literally could not handle the fact that he was never coming.

**Reviews will help me get better! **


	11. Gangnam Style

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Blah Blah Blah **

(Gangnam Style by Psy)

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book (gasp!) minding my own business as usual when I suddenly heard some k-pop korean song thingy. Which wasn't strange. Iggy hadn't gotten addicted to this one song and he kept playing it over and over and over. No. What was strange was that it wasn't coming from Iggy's room, it was coming from Fang's.

Naturally, I went to go see what was going on. When I opened the door to Fang's room, I was met with a sight that I think will keep me laughing for a long, long time. Fang was dancing! But not just dancing to any old song. No. It was the K-pop song. The music video was open on youtube, and Fang was dancing just like the guy in the video.

"O-O-O-Oppan Gangnam Style!"

**Haha, can't you just imagine Fang dancing like that.**

**Fang: No**

**Iggy: Yes**

**Fang: I would never**

**Clementine: Oh yeah? *holds up video camera***

**Fang: Where did you get that  
><strong>

**Clemetine: Evil Grin**


	12. Eye of the Tiger

**Hey guys. So I know I updated yesterday, but my the chapters pretty muched sucked because I was sick, and I didn't put much effort into it. So I'm gonna try again and hopefully this will be better. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Iggy: Oh yeah, baby! This is my day! My chapter! The incredibly hilarious shuffle based only off of me! Uh huh! That's right.**

**Clementine: Eh heh heh. Actually…**

**Iggy: Omg. Don't tell me this isn't about me?'**

**Clementine: Well…it's kind of about you…?**

**Iggy: Kind of?**

**Clementine: It's about the whole flock. **

**Iggy: But at least it's not angsty, right?**

**Clementine: Angsty? Hehe psh, no…**

**Iggy: OMG it's angsty isn't it? Gurl bye**

**Clementine: O_O**

(Eye of the Tiger by Survivor)

We were back on the streets. But this time, we weren't trying to save the world. No. You know why we weren't trying to save the world? Three simple words.

We had failed.

The world had been destroyed. Already. By humans, no less. It became so polluted or something. I don't know. Whatever happened, There were no survivors. Not one.

Except us. My flock were the people left. Now we were just trying to survive. Staying hungry. Fighting. But we had the skills the survive.

We had to eat little rodents. Stalking our prey. I guess you could even say he had the eyes of tigers.

Now we had nothing to live for. We were just trying to survive. We were tired, hungry, and the last survivors.

We had ultimately failed but we had survived. We were the last known survivors. The eye of the tigers.

**Iggy: okay, that was just depressing. Next chapter, let's make it light and funny and about me? **

**Clementine: Well that depends on the song**

**Iggy: Hey readers! Maybe if you review, all asking for some light-hearted iggy-ness, Clementine will write something. She seems to like please you guys!**


	13. Queen of Mars

**More chappies! More chappies for everybody! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Clementine: Well, Iggy. You got what you wanted.**

**Iggy: YAY! FINALLY!**

(Queen of Mars by Candace from Phineas and Ferb)

"Now I'm the queen of mars-"

"Iggy, what are you singing?"

"I'm watching Phineas and Ferb!"

"Really Iggy, really? You're watching Phineas and Ferb?"

"I love Phineas and Ferb! They're my heroes."

I just walked away and left Iggy to it.

**Yes I know that was short. The song is, like, 1 minute long!**

**Iggy: Are you serious. That's it. That is nothing!**

**Clementine: Shut up. You have a chapter about you now. That's more than Gazzy or Angel can say. Or Total. **


	14. Turn it Off

**I am back! Glory Hallelujah! Last night I was super bored, and I was in the writing mood since I finished my short story, so I decided to write some short little shuffle fics. Yaaaaay!**

**Angel: It's so unfair! I don't have a chapter yet!**

**Clementine: Don't worry, Ange, I got you! This is your chapter.**

**Angel: It's a good thing you don't own my series, or I might get only one chapter.**

**Clementine: Tragic.**

Turn it Off (Book of Mormon)

I walked in on Angel, who's eyes were sqeeuzed tight and who's fingers were pressed to her temple.

"Are you okay, Angel?" I asked, worried. The thought of one of my flock in pain obviously bothered me.

"No! she cried. "I'm trying to block out your and Fang's mushy thought. Oh my gosh you guys won't stop thinking about each other!"

I blushed. "Well, Angel, maybe you should get out of her heads!"

"I'm trying!" she retorted. "Do you know how…_loud_ you guys are when you're thinking about each other?"

"I _apologize. _I'll try to quiet my _thoughts._"

"Just turn it off!"

**Yeah? You like? For those of you who know the song, I was trying to write this without using any of the actual ideas of the song. I didn't want to offend anyone.**

**Iggy: You shouldn't have bothered. Your face bothers everyone.**

**Clementine: Iggy, you've never seen my face.**

**Iggy: …Oh yeah.**


	15. Sal Tlay Ka Siti

**Another chapter! I wrote 7 last night.**

**Iggy: Dang, girl, from the way you wrote so much, people are going to think you're writing a whole other book!**

**Clementine: Can I? Can I please?**

**Iggy: Nope, sorry! You don't own me! I am a strong independent bird kid! And this murica! Frick' y-**

**Clementine: To post the chapter and stop Iggy from turning into Nudge!**

Sal Tlay Ka Siti (Book of Mormon)

When Angel had been younger, Max had told her there was a better place in the world than fighting erasers, and someday, the flock would be able to go there and live as a family. It was the most perfect place on Earth. There were no erasers or crazy scientists. People would accept them, even with their wings.

Angel now knew this was nothing more than a fairytale. Still, she kept hoping, because after all, it could be real.

**Iggy: …cheeseburgers and eagles! So you see, that is why you don't own the series.**

**Clementine:…**


	16. Everything About You

**Ugh, typing disclaimers gets old sometimes. **

**Iggy: Talking to me gets old?**

**Clementine: Talking to you was old before I started**

**Iggy: WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN?**

**Clementine: You like Taylor Swift?**

**Iggy: No, well, maybe, actually, yes….WELL YOU DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**Clementine: :(**

Everything About You (One Direction)

"I'll always look out for you, Max. I'm your right-hand man. And…I love you."

Fang kissed me, and instead of running, I kissed him back. But then I pulled away.

"Why, Fang?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Well, I guess it's because of everything. You kick some serious eraser butt, you're pretty, smart, a leader, a great mother, you make having wings seem like a blessing, you're fair, kind, and just perfect. I guess it's everything about you."

**Iggy: ewwww, mush**

**Clementine: Shut up, you're just sad because it's not you and Ella. Well, maybe if people review saying they want Iggy, it will happen.**

**Iggy: Review? Please? **


	17. Please Don't Touch Me

**Don't own, mmk? **

Please Don't Touch Me (Young Frankenstein)

"Fang, no! You can't kiss me in public, in front of the flock and everybody!"

"But I wanna kiss you! Just a peck!"

"No, Fang! Look, I'll tell you what. You can kiss me as much as you want –"

"Really?" Fang asked excitedly, leaning in.

I held up a hand. "Not done yet. You can kiss me all you want IF it's only in your imagination."

Fangs face fell. "Jerk," he muttered under his breath. I smirked at him, then strode away to talk to Angel.

**I had some trouble with this song, cuz this fic is rated K+ and this song is definitely…not. **

**Iggy: I like this song. Everybody should look it up and listen to it and we can have a party.**

**Clementine: Don't do that. **


	18. Teardrops on my Guitar

**Lissa gets more screen time! Yay!**

**Iggy: Lissa gets more screen time than I do.**

**Clementine: She so does not even. **

**Iggy: Yes she does! I can imagine if you owned this series. 'okay, so in chapter one, it's Lissa and Fang kissing. Then Max slaps Lissa. Then Lissa cries to Fang. Oh, look, Iggy's here too!'**

**Clementine: -_-**

Teardrops on my Guitar (Taylor Swift)

Fang was talking to me about Max. "She's beautiful and funny and smart and perfect! Lissa, I think I love her."

I fake a smile. "That's great, Fang. Really, I'm so happy for you."

Fang smiles that beautiful smile, that just makes me melt.

"Hey, I gotta go, alright? I'm meeting Max. I'll talk to you later."

He walks away and I started crying. Because he's breaking my heart.

**Iggy: HE'S THE REASON FOR THE TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR**

**Clemetine: aha! So you do like Tay-Tay!**

**Iggy: Don't ever say 'Tay-Tay' again.**


	19. I Would

**Jk, I'm not adding 7 today! I'm adding 10! Yaay!**

**Iggy: ewwww**

**Clementine: you…you don't like my writing? *bottom lip quivers***

**Iggy: what, no! I never –**

**Clementine: And I bet you're even gonna say I don't own the series!**

**Iggy: Well, you don't!**

**Clementine: *cries***

I would (One Direction)

I'd been thinking about Max a lot lately. But Max had her boyfriend now. Dylan. Ugh. I hated him. He was stealing my Max! I wanted to be the one kissing her. Not him.

Crap. Angel better not tell Dylan what I'm thinking now. He'd try to kill me. But then I'd kick his sorry butt. And then Max would kick mine.

But in all honesty, I'd never heard Dylan tell Max he loved her. I would tell her everyday.

**Clementine: *still crying***

**Iggy: *sighs* review? To stop her infernal sobbing?**


	20. Hakuna Matata

**Clementine: Iggy, your time has arrived!**

**Iggy: yay a light-hearted fic about meeeeee!**

**Clementine: and Gazzy.**

**Iggy: BUT MOSTLY MEEEEEE**

**Clementine: Iggy's mood is contagious, so I can happily admit that I don't own **

Hakuna Matata (The Lion King)

Iggy grinned, Gazzy standing next to him with a similar expression. I just looked at them with and expression of disbelief.

"You're telling me," Fang said slowly, "that you called a flock meeting to discuss saying Hakuna Matata whenever Erasers attack us right before kicking their butts?"

"Couldn't you just…do that?" I asked.

"No!" Gazzy cried, shocked. "It has to be a flock thing!"

Hakuna Matata my butt. Those boys _were_ my worries.

**Iggy: hahaha, if only I could convince the flock to do that.**

**Clementine: yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen.**


	21. Save You Tonight

**Kay, don't own.**

Save You Tonight (One Direction)

"Max, can't you see? Dylan's not right for you! He wouldn't do for you what I'd do for you. I wanna save you from being the flock leader tonight, and I especially wanna save you from Dylan tonight. I've known you ever since we were little, and I can read you like a book. Dylan can't. I'm not superman, but I'd be super-part-avian-human for you. We can do an up and away now, just get away from this for a couple of hours. Let's go flying. Will you come?"

"Yes, Fang, I will."


	22. Mean

**Yeah, don't own.**

**Clementine: you know who hasn't a fic yet?**

**Iggy: me?**

**Clementine: you just had one! No, this is Ari's turn!**

Mean (Taylor Swift)

"God, dad, I can't believe you would do this to me. I'd do anything for you. And it's not enough. You have to knock me down. Make me feel inferior. I'm not as good as though birdkids. You don't love me like you love them. I don't impress you at all. Why, Dad? I'm helping you. They're running from you. But you still don't love me. Well, you know what, Dad? You're just mean! And that's all you'll ever be! One day, you won't be able to hurt me like this. I'll be bigger than you!  
>And you'll just be me mean!"<p>

**Iggy: poor kid **

**Clementine: yeah…**

**Iggy: of course that doesn't excuse his trying to kill us repeatedly…:) **


	23. Love Story

**Finally, last one. Typing these all up got a little tedious :-/. Don't own.**

Love Story (Taylor Swift)

I smile, thinking back to when Fang and I first met. It wasn't a romantic place. Heck, it wasn't even a nice place. It was a dirty, grungy cage. It took a while to get Fang to talk to me, but when I finally did, we had something special. We'd grown up together, taking care of the flock. He kissed me a few times. Once, when he was dying. All the other times I ran away from him. Finally we were. Together and happy.

Okay, so our story may not have been the most romantic. But it's a love story all the same.

**Phew, finally typed all of them! Now, to post!**


End file.
